The Sound of Silence
The Sound of Silence is the second case of Experiments 77. It is also the second case of The Dome Experience. Plot The player was introduced to his second partner, Samuel Costa, where Chief Sarah Branford warned that there was a young man killed in the local diner, Restaurant J.J. The corpse was identified as a student named Erick Phher, who had a hole in his back. Shortly after the discovery of the murder and the discovery of the suspects and evidence, the killer was incriminated to be Freddy Santiago. Samuel Costa and Pira Kanjuba, wanted help in their first date, which the player helped out with. Meanwhile, Chief Sarah Branford wanted to investigate the J.J. Restaurant for some clues where they found out Sterkenburg MA would be selling weapons illegally. Darren Dayang, who revealed himself to be a former member of GKY previously, helped out with finding a short list of known affiliates in which the only ones alive was Freddy and Piti. They also found out the GKY was planning a new weapon. John Skai also seemed to have seen a hooded stranger who ran into the Queensland Forest, where Samuel and the player decided to investigate more about GKY. Victim * Erick Phher (found with a hole in his back) Murder Weapon * Sniper Rifle Killer * Freddy Santiago Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has fishing skills. *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect practice target shooting. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect has fishing skills. *The suspect practices boxing. *The suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks coffee *The suspect practices boxing Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect practices boxing. *The suspect drink coffee. *The suspect practice target shooting. *The suspect has fishing skills. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears blue Suspect's Profile *The suspect practice target shooting. *The suspect drinks coffee. Quasi-Suspects Killer Profile * The killer has fishing skills. * The killer drinks coffee. * The killer practices boxing. * The killer practice target shooting. * The killer wears blue. Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Restaurant J.J. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Fishing Rod, Boxing Gloves) * Examine Fishing Rod. (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Result: The killer has fishing skills; New Suspect: Pira Kanjuba) * Talk with Pira Kanjuba about his blood on the fishing rod. (Result: Pira Kanjuba has fishing skills, New Suspect: John Skai) * Talk with John Skai about the murder. * Examine Boxing Gloves. (Result: Black Liquid) * Analyze Black Liquid. (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drink coffee) * Investigate Fisherman's Shack. (Clue: Faded Document) * Examine Faded paper. (Result: New Suspect: Ronnie Anne) * Talk with Ronnie Anne about the murder. (Result: Ronnie Anne drinks coffee * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices boxing) * Go to Chapter 2. (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Boxing Ring. (Clues: Sniper Rifle, Victim's bag, Mongkol) * Analyze Sniper Rifle. (12:00:00; Attribute; The killer practice target shooting; Murder weapon Confirmed) * Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Fighting Tournament List) * Examine Mongkol. (Result: Hair) * Examine Hair. (Result: New Suspect: Freddy Santiago) * Talk with Freddy Santiago about the murder. * Investigate Fisherman's Lake. (Clue: Faded Document, Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Document. (Result: Informant's File; New Suspect: Sterkenburg M.A) * Talk with Sterkenburg M.A about his documents at the crime scene. * Examine Faded paper. (Result: Photo) * Talk with John Skai about his relations with the victim. * Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Sterkenburg M.A about his attempt to kill Darren. * Investigate Restaurant Tables. (Clues: Locked Cellphone, Sports Bag, Faded Files) * Examine Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone Unlocked) * Analyze Cellphone. (06:00:00; Result: Illegal flight to Sweden) * Talk with Pira Kanjuba about her illegal flight during a murder investigation. * Examine Sports Bag. (Result: Boxing Gloves) * Talk with Ronnie Anne about his boxing matches. * Examine Files. (Result: Freddy's Files) * Talk to Freddy about his files at the restaurant. * Investigate Stands. (Clue: Victim's Scarf) * Examine Victim's Scarf. (Result: Blue Fibres) * Analyze Blue Fibres. (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) * Take care of the killer now. * Go to Secrets of the Dome (2/8). (No stars) Secrets of the Dome (2/8) * Samuel Costa wants to talk with you. (Available at start) * Talk with Pira Kanjuba about the date Samuel is going to. * Investigate Fisherman's Lake. (Clue: Faded Tickets) * Examine Faded Tickets. (Movie Tickets) * Talk with Samuel Costa again to give him the tickets. (Result: Burger) * Investigate Restaurant J.J. (Available at start; Clue: Locked Cellphone) * Examine Locked Cellphone. (Result: Cellphone) * Analyze Cellphone. (03:00:00) * Ask why Sterkenburg is selling illegal weaponry. (Result: Messenger Badge) * Investigate Boxing Ring. (Clues: Faded Manual, Blueprint) * Examine Faded Manual. (Result: Known Affiliates of G.K.Y) * Talk to Darren Dayang about the affiliates he knows about in the gang. * Investigate Stands. (Result: Torn Photo, Locked Camcorder) * Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Darren's Photo) * Ask Darren Dayang about the photo. * Examine Locked Camcorder. (Result: Recording) * Ask John Skai about the hooded man he saw. * Analyze Blueprint. (09:00:00) * Talk with Freddy Santiago about the weapon. (Result: 20.000 Coins) * Go on to the next crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:Experiments 77 Category:The Dome Experience